


625 palabras a las cuatro de la mañana y sin argumento claro

by lauty239



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauty239/pseuds/lauty239
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo.
Relationships: Izumi's Daughter/Mako (Avatar)





	625 palabras a las cuatro de la mañana y sin argumento claro

**Author's Note:**

> Frase de Eduardo Galeano.

Mako, por fin, detuvo el paso y se sentó en uno de los pocos bancos que había en los muelles de Caldera -la capital de la Nación del Fuego -. Aunque sabía que a Ursa le molestaba que deambulara solo por las calles sin protección, lo cierto es que necesitaba urgentemente calmar sus pensamientos de un modo más profundo que quemar cosas.  
\- ¿Problemas para dormir? -preguntó Zuko sentado a su lado. A estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a que el Ex Señor del Fuego apareciera en los momentos más inoportunos, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar el leve susto que le produjo su presencia.  
-No precisamente para dormir -contestó sin apartar la vista del mar.  
\- ¿Entonces para qué?  
Mako se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, dejo que sus ojos se encontraran con los del anciano y luego volvió su vista al agua.  
-La utopía está en el horizonte -explicó -, camino dos pasos, ella se aleja dos pasos; y el horizonte se corre diez pasos más allá.  
\- ¿Entonces para que sirve la utopía?  
-Para eso sirve, para caminar.  
\- ¿Y para que te sirve a ti caminar?  
Mako se quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos más.  
-Me sirve para dejar fluir mis pensamientos. Para… “pensar de verdad”. Y en cierta forma nostálgica, recordar mi vida en Ciudad Republica…Sin embargo, Ursa lo vale y volvería a cruzar el océano con tan solo que me lo pidiera.  
\- ¿Entonces porque te encuentras mirando hacia atrás?  
Mako respiro hondo, finalmente llegando al quid de la cuestión.  
-No ha sido fácil, los últimos meses. Mucha gente aquí no me quiere como príncipe consorte. Tienen sus razones claro. Ni siquiera yo puedo justificar muchos de mis errores del pasado. Trato de parecer que su odio no me afecta pero no es cierto -sin darse cuenta dejo caer una lagrima -si me afecta y hace que no pueda disfrutar de la vida que quiero hacer con Ursa.  
Zuko seco la lagrima haciendo notar a Mako que había caído.  
-La gente está equivocada. Tu no tienes nada que probar. Eres un hombre talentoso, fuerte, astuto y valiente. Y se nota que haces muy feliz a Ursa.  
Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.  
-Sozin casi destruyo al mundo con su absurda guerra y tendremos que llevar su vergüenza como carga toda nuestra vida. Creo que añadirle tus dos relaciones desastrosas y tu mal genio no nos perjudicara demasiado.  
Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar Mako sonrío.  
-No supongo que no.  
Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del muelle.  
-Es tarde, -dijo Zuko -será mejor que volvamos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos. Por suerte tengo la solución.  
De su bolsillo un silbato parecido al que tenía Aang con Appa, solo que este tenía la forma de un dragón rojo.  
También funcionaba de la misma forma, ya que cuando lo toco no sonó ningún sonido.  
Mako estuvo a punto de preguntar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, un dragón de color rojo ya había descendido junto a ellos. Los dos se subieron y volaron los pocos kilómetros desde el muelle hasta el palacio. En donde Ursa los esperaba preocupada.  
-Al fin llegas en donde estabas, estaba a punto de mandar a la guardia a buscarte…  
Mako la calló con un beso antes de responder.  
-Solo necesitaba aclarar mi mente, por suerte tu abuelo fue de gran ayuda.  
Zuko les había dado privacidad mirando para el otro lado. Por eso se sorprendió cuando su nieta lo arrastro a él y a Mako a un abrazo grupal.  
-Sera mejor que entremos, ya ha empezado a refrescar y no quiero que el día de mi coronación se vea empañado por una gripe.

**Author's Note:**

> No es probable que continúe esto, sin embargo es probable que lo reescriba cuando este un poco más despierto. Hasta entonces siéntete libre de insultarme.


End file.
